The Party
The party are the main characters of Dead Evil - a diverse group of adventurers with differing allegiances and affiliations who have bounded together to fight common enemies and accomplish common goals. The party have no unifying title between them, and it's members have shifted as time has gone on. The party includes or has included the following individuals (in order of appearance) Jorg-Hammer Jorg-Hammer is a human fighter, a tribal hailing from the Tribal North. Belonging to the honorable but weakened Havsbladen Tribe, Jorg-Hammer is a bold and brash warrior with a strong respect for his tribe's traditions. Jorg-Hammer aims to do right by his father Ragnar the Bold's memory, after he was lost in a storm that swallowed a fleet of Havsbladen ships bound for the west, seeking a new land to conquer. In addition to the party, Jorg-Hammer also travels with his pet goat, Tanngrisnir, who is said to be a sacred animal gifted with magical powers of clairvoyance called "the Sight." Deeply spiritual and determined to bring glory back to his tribe and unite them with the other Northern Tribes, Jorg-Hammer is tasked by the Havsbladen's elder and seer, Ysilda to confront the Forgeborn army near the beginning of the campaign, a task that is only the beginning of his intricate destiny. Merric Mandrake Merric Mandrake is a halfling sorcerer who was exiled from his community of other halflings who lived in the Crater. After Merric descended and made contact with the meteor in the Crater's center, he lost consciousness and awoke with magical, draconic powers - as well as a voice in his head he called Rekuza. When his powers were discovered, he was cast out into the wastes by his family, where he was quickly enslaved by a band of roaming slavers and sold off to the Blood Dog Tribe to the North, where he eventually met Jorg-Hammer who won the halfling in a duel (with Merric's help) and freed him. Merric is an unhinged and curious sorcerer, masking his darker side with beguiling charm and cunning, and is determined to exert his will on the world with his newfound freedom. He is currently unaffiliated with the party, after having been lost in the storm that stranded them on the magical island of Krakengärd. His current fate or whereabouts are unknown. Pandora Von Smythe "Doctor" Pandora Von Smythe is a dhampir alchemist and vivisectionist, whose sisters resented her for killing their mother in childbirth. She wandered the wastes for years before she was found and adopted by Doctor Mordecai Von Smythe, an alchemist in the city of Dreadmont. Von Smythe elected to mentor the girl in alchemy, instilling in the young Pandora a demented fascination with the darker aspects of magical science. Obsessed with understanding her own condition as a creature sitting between life and undeath, she travels the wastes in search of answers and research, taking with her the Necros Arcanos, a legendary book of necromantic magic she found with the party's aid in the city of Kethis. She is also in search of her true heritage, curious to find the vampire that sired her so many years ago. She eventually left the party towards the end of the Forgeborn Threat to pursue both Dr. Von Smythe and her vampiric father. Her current fate or whereabouts are unknown. Pezzack Ingor Pezzack Ingor is a tengu cleric of Calistria and a fledgling necromancer from Dreadmont. Despite the unfavorable view most wastelanders have of necromancy, Pezzack is driven by a kind of altruistic ambition to create an undead army to serve as agricultural workers - bringing plentiful food and luxury back to the world. This vision is an uphill battle though, in no small part due to the stigma associated with it and Pezzack's own limitations and narrowed focus. As a cleric of the goddess of revenge, Pezzack is prone to pettiness and does not take slights against him or his work lightly, and has an ever-growing list of individuals to kill in Calistria's name. He was mentored by a mysterious elven woman known only as the Priestess, who disappeared on her own quest for vengeance, leaving Pezzack to pursue his goals alone, until he joined up with the party who have proved to be a welcome addition to his plans for the wasteland at large. Esther Esther is a tiefling swashbuckler, hailing from the desert ruins of Sethulhmet. Sold into slavery at birth, she managed to find a place for herself in the city of Kaath as a pit fighter steadily climbing her way to renown under the name of "the Crimson Mirage." She finally managed to earn her freedom after killing the arena's top champion with his own gun, which she claimed for herself. With her freedom, the girl renamed herself Esther and made her way out in the wastes, carving a living out for herself by aiding a small abolitionist militia of former slaves and just trying to survive, but she eventually abandoned the group after a falling out. The tiefling got a second chance at redemption however, when she was offered a chance to travel across the sea to the east by a mysterious organization to confront the threat of the Forgeborn and put an end to their slave labor. Reluctantly she took the opportunity and found herself a stranger in a strange land - taking up arms alongside the party to defeat their mutual foe and walk the wastes with newfound allies. Nymue the Nightshade Nymue "The Nightshade" (born Nymue Solamor) is a changeling inquisitor, working as a member of the Taken Sisterhood - an order of Wee Jas worshipers living in the forests of Golgotha. The product of an unknown hag and human man, Nymue was left on the doorstep of a couple in Sunvale, in Yarmouth. She worked within the local church of Pelor there, the Church of the Lost Dawn, until she was excommunicated by one of the priests under mysterious circumstances. After a time of hardship trying to make a living elsewhere, she felt the "calling" of her hag mother, but instead stumbled on a member of the Sisterhood, who recruited and indoctrinated into the Sisterhood. As an Inquisitor, Nymue is tasked with helping them reclaim magical artifacts and destroy magical creatures to "take back" the domain of magic for the goddess Wee Jas. She is eventually sent eastward to investigate a strange source of powerful magic - her fate intertwining with that of the party's when she too shipwrecks on the island of Krakengärd.